1. Field
The following description relates to an organometallic complex and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have the characteristics of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage, and can provide multicolored images.
A general organic light-emitting device has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. Here, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films respectively formed of organic compounds.
Driving principle of the organic light-emitting device having the structure as described above is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers (such as holes and electrons) recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
There is still a need to develop a material having excellent electrical stability, higher charge transporting ability or higher light-emitting capability, and higher glass transition temperature and capable of preventing crystallization compared to conventional organic single-molecule materials.